


Unpredictable

by silveriris



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveriris/pseuds/silveriris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, this is even worse than when her hamster died… Ashley takes a deep breath. / just a short drabble based on a tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mass Effect is not mine.  
> A/N: written for a ‘send me a pairing and a line of dialogue and i’ll write you something happy/light-hearted’ thing from tumblr. Prompt: “Stop trying to cheer me up!” + femShep/Ashley  
> Post-Reaper War, they live happily ever after.  
> I’ve never written anything for this pairing, so I apologise that this fic is so OOC.

It is known that Commander Shepard is unpredictable sometimes. She’s a woman Ashely still tries to understand. There are times, however, when she doesn’t understand her girlfriend at all.

Coming back from her training practice, Ashley finds Shepard siting on the couch, crying. Her bag hits the floor, and Ashley rushes to her, feeling a chill run down her spine.

“What happened?!”

“Prisma is dead!” Shepard sobs, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest.

There are actual tears in her eyes, lips trembling. Ashley wants to give her a hug, and reassure her everything will be fine, genuinely worried that Shepard lost someone dear to her.

But then she remembers. She curses in her thoughts, concern instantly disappearing from her eyes, replaced by something close to irritation.

“Prisma? That character from _Fleet and Flotilla_?”

“Yes!” another sob.

Ashley lets out a sigh. She needs to have a serious talk with Tali. It’s all her fault that Commander Shepard, the First Human Spectre, saviour of the Citadel and the whole damned galaxy, is a _fangirl_. Tali introduced her to that show; at first Shepard, like every sane person, wasn’t interested. However, after defeating the Reapers, with nothing else to do (she just saved the universe, she deserved a break), she started watching _Fleet and Flotilla_. And thus she slowly descended into the fangirl hell.

Ashley tried to be supportive, she really did. But she simply cannot understand how someone like _Commander Shepard_ loves that stupid soap opera so much.

And now she’s crying like a little kid because of that dumb show.

_God, this is even worse than when her hamster died…_ Ashley takes a deep breath.

“That, uh… That sucks,” she says, carefully choosing her words. “How about we go out, have a drink, hm?”

One drink won’t be enough. She could drink an entire bottle right now.

“Or do you want me to give you a kiss? That could help you, I’m sure.”

“Stop trying to cheer me up! My favourite character just died!”

Shepard’s glare is so full of anger, it feels like a slap in the face. Ashley counts to ten in her thoughts. Her hands itch as she fights with a sudden urge to grab a gun and shoot something.

“It’s okay, you’ll get through this”, Ashley says in a flat voice, patting her girlfriend reassuringly on the back. She needs to talk not only to Tali, but to every person involved in creating that piece of trash vid.

Only about two hours later, she can finally persuade Shepard to go outside. Shepard nods, looking utterly miserable.

_Well, at least it can’t get any worse than this_ , Ashley muses, watching her girlfriend tear a poster of _Fleet and Flotilla_ into pieces in a fit of rage.

The next day the end of the world happens once again. This time it’s because Shepard starts writing fanfiction.


End file.
